Till she's mine!
by anilih
Summary: "Oi,did you hear about that hot ass chick?" "Yeah,and i also hear that she's going to be new student here" "Really!cuz I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend like her!" Playboy meets new sweetheart...hell breaks loose or does love?... NatsumeXMikan
1. Here comes Plan 1

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a story so please bear with me! I have tried my best okay?! ;)

Please review!

**I do not own Gakuen Alice... only this**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's P.O.V<strong>

"Oi, did you hear about that hot ass chick?"

"Yeah, Yeah I heard that she was really a one fine ass!"

"Yeah, and i also heard that she's going to be the new student here"

"Really! Cuz I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend like her!"

"KYAAA! LOOK IT'S NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-KUN TOO! KYAA!"

'God what's with all the ruckus so early in the morning, geez' a certain raven-haired boy was thinking. 'mmm, a new student and it's a girl eh, tch another fan girl, but if what they say is true and she is so fine, I wouldn't mind having a little taste of her'. A smirk was obviously evident on the hot lad's face. "Natsume, are you ok, you're spacing out" mumbled the handsome blonde next to him. "Don't worry Ruka, I'm fine" was the reply the blonde got.

'man sometimes he just can't they're best friends. Yep Ruka Nogi is his best friend even though they are kinda like opposites cuz Ruka sometimes acts like a girl, even though he's got a girlfriend and me,I wouldn't care if the world ended'.

"-SUME, NATSUME!"

"Hey you don't need to shout I'm right next to you, ya know".

" I know but you were spacing out again",

"Tch, whatever". The bell rang so the two hurried off to their classes, but as they opened the door they were met by an amazing looking brunette. Crimson meets Hazel. The raven lad gawked at her. Cuz if he was Japan's most handsome man, then she must be Japan's most hottest woman! She was all natural, no thick clown make-up just simple lip gloss, had the most flawless white skin added to some hazel orbs and red plump lips that looked so long auburn hair reached down to her waist that glistened in the sun. Her uniform hugged her figure well which was a hour-glass figure. He couldn't help but stare! He took a glance at Ruka he was also gawking, basically all the boys were staring! 'Bet that Imai is gonna bat Ruka up cuz of this'.

"Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun can you please take your seat" that gayish teacher said. He turned back to the class, "Everyone I would like you all to meet Mikan Sakura, she will be a new friend in this class. "It's nice to meet you all" Even her voice was like an angel, so angelic. "OK now, Mikan-chan you will be sitting next to...Hyuuga Natsume!"

**Mikan's P.O.V **

"Hotaru, where are you?" "Right here idiot" was the cold reply. "you better hurry as well". "hai!"she sung loudly after a few minutes they arrived. "wow, this is a pretty big

school, huh!" She was in awe, she had never seen a school so big but its a possibility because she has been home-schooled. She walked up the path with her best friend,

Hotaru people call her the the ice queen or the blackmailing queen which is all true because she has always been a victim. Which she hated but for some

reason she loved her company and she knew Hotaru was kind on the inside and cared for her too. "Neh, Hotaru, where's Ruka-pyon? I thought he came to this school too?"

All of a sudden screams were heard. "KYAAA! LOOK IT'S NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-KUN TOO! KYAAA!"

"What are they talking about Hotaru?"

"Stupid fan girls,always so noisy" murmured the annoyed looking girl. 'She seems annoyed', I moved about and I saw why. In the middle of the crowd was a pair of bloody eyes. They were the most amazing eyes she had ever seen! They seemed to belonged to a raven-haired boy who didn't look so happy with all the commotion. He had a pretty handsome, the guy next to him was kinda cute to him was a blonde boy with ocean kind blue eyes. The boy with the crimson eyes had a cold expression plastered on,he looked kinda like a meanie, unlike the other guy who had a kind face on, like his eyes. 'mmm, he looks a bit like Ruka-pyon...well whatever' and hurried to her class forgetting about her best friend that's glaring at the she reached it,she was met by a middle aged man with shoulder-length blonde was a beauty mark under his left had a friendly smile on but the way he dressed kinda made him look...gay...ish.

"Hello,you must be Mikan Sakura, It's nice to meet you, I'm your homeroom teacher, You may call me Narumi sensei, or daddy.

"Well,It's nice to meet you, Narumi-sensei" The young brunette beamed. "Come and let's introduce you to the class",and with that the bell rang instantly."Come now Mikan-Chan", the door opened and my now-called classmates quieted Narumi-Sensei walked in,and I walked in right after,mimicking his footsteps until i was facing at least 25 or more pairs of eyes. The boys were obviously ogling(ogling,is that a word?) at me and the girls looking...I don't know..murderous or great already made enemies,great. I was snapped back into reality when the door suddenly slammed open and there I was me staring once again into a pair of crimson blood eyes.

**Normal P.O.V **

Mikan made her way to her seat and sat down thinking the raven-haired lad was not paying her any attention but little did she know that his stare was just hidden behind that favorite manga of his. Class was going on just as normal as any day except some stares at the new when the bell rang for break, the brunette jumped up and down and ran straight to her best friend's side to have lunch with back at the seats,the raven haired boy smirked to himself hiding his half smile and hurried off to find his best friend for lunch. Natsume sat across the table from his best friend while he drank his can of all the stupid fan girls screaming their names.'god' But in the corner of his eye, he caught a certain brunette coming towards them with a not so happy Hotaru trailing behind her."Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!"

'Don't tell me she's gonna be a part of that idiotic fan club'.

"Mikan, it really is you,you've changed so much since the last time saw you"

'Ruka knows her!'

"This is my best friend,Natsume Hyuuga, this is Hotaru's best friend, Mikan Sakura"

"Don't say this idiotic girl is my best friend." snarled the blackmailer. "Nice to meet you Hyuuga-kun!"

"Nice to meet you too, Polka-dotted panties". Natsume smirked, He defiantly could not keep that in. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD PERVERT! AND HOW ON THE WORLD DID Y...Y...YOU...!" "God woman you're making my ears bleed!" "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" "You showed it to me when you were jumping around like a monkey,not my fault"...

"YOU PERVERT!" And that was how the day went on with an angry red faced Mikan and a smirking-til-I-can't-take-it-anymore Natsume, while Ruka and Hotaru was left to feel the tension between them. 'mmm, this is fun teasing that baka, I never had so much fun in my life. She's pretty cute when she's is angry too'...An idea popped into his mind. with the face Mikan would make when he does all of THAT to her..ha!' Well here comes plan 1...

* * *

><p>Well hoped you like it and please review cuz this is my first fanfiction and i want to change for the better so..ok? :) thanks ;) I really need help with this, hehe<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!

x

A


	2. Welcome to Hawaii

Hey Guys I know I haven't uploaded in a while, it's because I have NO faith in this story, but then one of my inspirations said something about _If your gonna be a write then you must, no matter what circumstances, finish something that the audience have enjoyed. _And so because of this I have decided to update! So please enjoy! p.s there may be a lot of dialogue in this. Sorry!

Please review if you have any comments or questions! : )

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>

*_ring ring_

uhhhhh, who's ringing at this time?! It's a Thursday for god's sakes! I took a glance at my bedside clock. 2:11 am. uhhhhh!

"H.e.l.l.o..." Who the hell would call at this time?! They must be insane!

"Wow, Polka, what's gotten up your pants today? A familiar voice rang out. A familiar voice that I just know _too_ well, and that i wanna strangle to death right at that moment.

"What. Do. You. Want. Hyuuga?"

A chuckle was heard. "Gee'z lady calm down. I don't want to call you either but it's not like I had a choice, little girl."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A. little. Girl! Now hurry up and tell me what is wrong with you that you have to call me at 2:00 am in the morning!"

" sigh, Imai wants me to tell you to pack your bags, she's coming to pick you up in 15 mins. So you better up it up and pack."

"Wait... why would Hotaru want me to pack my bags?"

"Your guess, is as good as mine, now hurry up before you make us all wait for you."

"Wait? All of you..what do you mea-" _beep beep_

"Son, of a ...sigh"

Well, I'm wide awake now, might as well get packing for some apparent reason that I have no idea of, before Hotaru comes breaking down my door and dragging me out. I go tout of bed and changed into a fluffy warm jacket, a pair of ugs, a sweater and some skinny jeans. It's still very cold since it's only 2 am. I put my hair into a half ponytail. Wait... what the hell am I suppose to pack in the first place?! I have no idea where we're going?! Stupid Hyuuga. Should I call him? Or should I call Hotaru? No she'll probably kill me for disturbing her or something. But Hyuuga, really?! Nah, I'll just guess my way through this! It can't be that hard right? After all it's just packing!

Ok, we'll take this one at a time...

I can't do this! What the hell am I suppose to be putting in?! Am I taking a backpack or am I taking a luggage bag?! Are we going in the car, plane, boat, bus?! Where are we going?! Damn you Hyuuga!

_knock knock_

Oh, no Hotaru's here! What to do, what to do?!

"Open the door baka" What to do, what to do?!

"J..Just wait a moment!" Ok Just... tip everything in my luggage bag!

"Hurry up Mikan-chan!" Oh no, Anna, and Nonoko are here too!

"That's it!" _baka baka baka_. My door lay still on the floor completely not from where it was before in the door-frame. "You took too long, idiot" Hotaru's face was... very intimidating right now.

"I... I... uh... ok" I picked up my luggage and headed out the door... or door-frame...

"Where are you going with that stupid?!" Damn Hyuuga's here too! Why is he in my room?!

" What's it to you stupi-"

"Shut up baka, I've already packed for you"

"What? Hotaru, but Hyuuga said th-"

"Forget what he said, I had a feeling that you couldn't pack, so I packed for you"

" Really? Oh Hotaru I don't know what to say..." _baka baka baka_

"Doesn't mean you can come near me with those idiotic germs."

"Hotar-, wait, why is Anna and Nonoko here too?!" I rubbed my head where the baka gun hit, didn't she use that to hit down the door? The wooden door with the lock on.

"We're here too!" And there popped Koko, Sumire, Inchou, Kitsume and Ruka.

"Ehh?!"

"Come on, I'll explain while we're heading there, we're already wasted a lot of precious time"

**Natsume's P.O.V**

That little girl is so cute when she's angry. I bet she'll smile that idiotic smile once she knows where we're going. Imai sure is demanding though, she didn't have to hit that hard on the idiots head. Well, either way.

**Normal P.O.V**

" ohhhhh, Hotaru! where are we going?! Are we there yet?! Are we even close we've been on this plane for hou-" _baka baka baka _"HOTARU! Why you'd do that for?!"

" Well, I've been listening to you complaining for hours and hours"

" Don't worry Mikan-chan we're nearly there." Inchou's voice shook a bit when he spoke.

*_beep:May passenger's please take a seat and buckle there seat-belts as we have begun landing. beep*_

"Well, looks like we're here Mikan-chan"

" Yea well, where is _here?" _

"Well, Idiot..." Mikan turned to look at the raspy voice, which belonged to Hyuuga's.

" Welcome to Hawaii"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry this is such a short chapter! It's just that I have nearly run out of ideas for what to write about this. I hope you understand though! :) I have started college (high school) and so the work is piling up and I practically have no time... I WILL DO MY BEST THOUGH! FOR YOU GUYS! :P<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please do review.**

**x**

**A**


End file.
